Super Rio: Edge of time
by Nightfly123
Summary: Blu 2099 of the future and Alex the Snow Owl of the present join forces in their attempts to foil the evil plans of Nigel 2099, along with trying to prevent the death of Alex the Owl from coming true, but, the two heroes will also make a very shocking discovery in their attempts to protect both the past and the future.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is my new story. This story is inspired by the Spiderman: Edge of time video game. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The battle between good and Evil is about to take a dramatic turn as two birds faced each other in a stand-off with one of these birds being a male Snow Owl called Alex and a female Spix Macaw called Angelus as the two continued to look at each other.

"Angelus!, listen to me!" shouted Alex as Angelus attacked him before he quickly kicked her away. "Angelus!, this-this isn't you!".

"No...Choice!" shouted Angelus as she, briefly, tried to resist the mind-control chips before attacking Alex again.

"Angelus!, you're not a killer anymore!" shouted Alex as he defended himself against Angelus. "Don't you get it?, you're not in your right mind".

Alex the Owl had activated his prototype armour and he used his wing-blade to defend himself from Angelus's dagger as the two continued to fight each other with Alex gaining the upper hand in the fight as he managed to put Angelus onto the defensive which greatly annoyed his enemy.

The fight continued with Angelus firing a beam at Alex, who blocked the strike by using his shield and he quickly went on the offensive by attempting to strike Angelus in the heart with his wing-blade, but, unfortunely Angelus saw this coming and she blocked the attempted strike before punching Alex away.

The two continued to fight against each other with Angelus doing everything her power to beat Alex, who kept on dodging her attacks and attacking her with his own as it looked like that he was going to end up winning this fight, but, it was soon proved that it was actually Alex, not Angelus, who has a major disadvantage.

"Let me drain your powers" said Angelus as she suddenly grabbed Alex by the throat.

"I'm not affording this drain, Angelus" said Alex as he tried to escape Angelus's grasp. "Especially, when I'm not enjoying it, right now".

"Hang on Alex, just hold her off for another few seconds" said Blu 2099 as he ran to his gateway. "I'm almost there".

Blu 2099 is the Blu of the future and he was desperately trying to get to his gateway in time to help Alex defeat Angelus as he knew that Alex can't hold off Angelus by himself much longer and that only made Blu 2099 run much faster knowing that Alex's life is in terrible danger.

Speaking of which, Alex was feeling his powers being drained from him and he couldn't believe that it was actually happening to him as he knew that without his powers, his prototype armour would be ineffective in keeping him alive for much longer as Angelus finally threw him away.

"My powers!, you can't!" shouted Alex as he glared at Angelus while getting to his feet.

"Of course, I can!" said Angelus as she smiled at her now-weakened enemy. "Don't drag this out!".

Alex, due to his powers being drained, could only walk around in a daze as he attempted to keep himself alive long enough for Blu 2099 to come to his aid, but, those hopes were snuffed out when Angelus grabbed him again and pinned him to the ground while Alex couldn't do anything, but, look at Angelus in shock.

"You-you had no reason" said Alex as he looked at Angelus.

"I didn't need a reason" said Angelus as she glared at Alex. "Other than to make it easier, TO KILL YOU".

"Blu, it looks like you failed" said Alex before Angelus knocked him out.

"Let's finish this, NOW" said Angelus as she created her own wing-blade.

"Alex?, Alex are you there?" called out Blu 2099 as fear entered his voice. "Alex!, ALLLLEEEXX!".

Eventually Blu 2099 found himself holding a lifeless Alex in his wings as he couldn't believe that he had failed to save his friend's life and he had no idea what to do now that his friend is dead as well as knowing that the future still hung in the balance, though, the future is now heading in an terrible direction.

* * *

 **Oh no, this is not good. Also, this story is inspired by the video game, Spiderman: Edge of time, I encourage you to watch the cutscenes of that game to understand this story. This story is an alternative timeline to both mine and Alex the Owl's Super Rio series, respectively.**

 **As you can see, this story mainly takes place in the future, so, that is why there is a Blu 2099 which helps explain the difference between the Blu of the present day and the Blu of the future.**

 **Also, this story will be a set-up for Blu 2099's origin story, Super Rio 2099, with that story being about how he came to be the hero that he is in this story as well as the fact that he has to battle many different threats from his enemies.**

 **So, basically, Blu 2099 is based of Miguel O'Hara, the Spiderman of 2099, with these two sharing the trait of being serious and sarcastic, though, they both do show that they can have a laugh and joke around, like their original counter-parts.**

 **If you like the idea of a Super Rio story or series being set in the future, such as 2099, then please tell me in the reviews below and we can talk about creating more Super Rio stories that are set in the future, though, they don't necessary have to be limited to just, Blu and Jewel or Alex and Skyler.**

 **This story will closely follow the plot of the video game, but, I will be putting my own spin on it as Blu 2099's family will also appear in the story and so will Skyler's future counterpart, Skyler 2099. Also, please read and review. :)**


	2. Searching for Nigel 2099

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. This is the chapter where the main story begins. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Earlier...in the future

Blu 2099 narrating

"I _keep trying to tell myself, that I'm just jealous of Nigel's progress, it was only five years ago that he first showed up in Alchemax talking about harnessing energy from the fourth dimension and now he won't stop until he's running the place_ ".

Blu 2099 is in a futuristic building and he pushed a button which caused the holographic face of Nigel 2099 to be shown with the sight of the latter making Blu 2099 feel both disgusted as well as concerned as he knew that Nigel 2099 has terrible intentions that could bring bad consequences.

His wife, Jewel 2099, along with their three children, Carla 2099, Bia 2099 and Tiago 2099, are also concerned about what Nigel 2099 could do if he is allowed to do things that no bird would ever dare dream of doing as they knew that messing with things that you don't understand will bring trouble.

Blu 2099 looked at his wife, Jewel 2099, which caused him to smile with Jewel returning it as they both shared a small kiss before Blu went to get into his costume, though, he did hug his children first as he prepared himself for an very important mission, that he knows he must accomplish.

"I _know his type, he's thinking beyond Alchemax, aiming towards who knows what, he is the exact type of corporate monster I had sworn to rein in, especially when he is messing with time travel, now the year 2099 may not be much, but, it's all mine and he's not gonna change_ ".

Blu 2099 puts his costume, which is inspired by Spiderman 2099's costume, before getting onto the window ledge and jumping down into the busy traffic as well as swinging on makeshift webs that he had created himself.

" _He's been using Alchemax resources and converting the gateway of the old virtual un-reality lab into something else, something dangerous, my wife Jewel has tried talking to him, but, Nigel has no time for Jewel, but, he may have time for Blu, I just need to use the ventilation system access to get inside, then, Nigel and I can have a little chat_ ".

Blu 2099 narrating ends

Blu 2099 arrives at the ventilation shaft and he manages to sneak his way into the Alchemax building as he begins to search for Nigel in hopes of stopping him from messing with time travel as Blu knows that intervening with time travel will do terrible and unspeakable things.

He eventually found Nigel talking with his artificial intelligence assistant Joseph as the two began walking towards the 2099 time gateway and Blu 2099 continued to follow the two until he was forced to take an alternative route as he began to rush knowing that Nigel could reach the time gateway before he did.

Soon enough, Blu reached the time gateway and he arrived just as Nigel 2099 was making his way into the time gateway much to Blu's horror and anger as he continued to try to stop Nigel, though, it was very clear that he is already too late to stop his evil foe from completing his goal.

"Nigel!, get back here!" shouted Blu 2099 as he entered the time gateway after Nigel.

Suddenly Blu 2099 was grabbed by some mysterious vine-like energy and he was forced to look at a vision of a male Snow Owl battling a female Spix Macaw with the vision ending by the sight of the male Snow Owl laying dead on the ground, much to Blu 2099's horror.

While he was still stuck in the gateway, the whole of 2099 was changed dramatically by Nigel 2099's actions as the bright sunny sky became night as the futuristic Christ the redeemer statue was changed into an statue of a man holding a shield in his left hand and holding a sword high above him in his right hand.

Blu 2099's own family was affected by the change as his wife, Jewel 2099, was changed from being the wife of Blu to being Roberto 2099's wife as well as having no memory of her true husband while her children have also been affected as they have now become the children of both Jewel and Roberto as well as having no memory of their true father.

All of this was unknown to Blu 2099, who finally managed to get out of the portal and he began try calm down his panicky breathing as he couldn't believe that Nigel 2099 had succeeded in changing the future and the change was horrifying to Blu 2099 as he tried to make sense of it.

"It's changed, everything's changed" said Blu 2099 as he struggled to his feet. "But it didn't start here, it started back then, back in Alex the Owl's time...He can't fix it, because he's gonna be dead".

* * *

 **Uh oh, Alex the Owl's life is in terrible danger, let's hope that he can be saved. :(**

 **Also, you can create your own Super Rio stories that are set in the future, like for example, Jameson the Phoenix Owl could set his own Super Rio story in 2099 and his OC will have to battle his timeline's version of the sinister six.**

 **Plus, the only reason why Jewel 2099 becomes the wife of Roberto 2099 is due to Nigel 2099 interfering and changing the timeline, but, of course, Blu 2099 doesn't know about any of this...yet.**

 **One last thing, if you want to create your own Super Rio stories or series that is set in the future, then, please feel free to PM me and we will talk about it as well as start developing it. Also, please read and review. :)**


	3. Communicating with Alex the Owl

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Blu 2099's time has changed for the worse, Alex the Owl's time hasn't been affected yet as he was busy having a family-bonding day with his wife, Skyler the Elf Owl and their three children, Kenny, Merida and Shilo, as the whole family played together.

They continued to play with each other until they both saw that their time was changing with the result being that Shilo, Merida and Kenny never being born as well as Alex and Skyler having a conversation about going on their next date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Go and see a show?, Skyler, I would love to" said Alex as he spoke to Skyler. "But, I'm busy working with Forestus on a DNA project, I've actually managed to get my own blood sample uploaded into the Alchemax genetics files, though, I'm still waiting for some tests results".

"Permanent files, huh?, great, so in an hundred years from now" said Skyler as she spoke to Alex. "We can clone you?".

"Yeah, I don't think so" said Alex as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, how about I come there" said Skyler as she became seductive. "And we grab dinner afterwards?".

"Sure it's ok, anything for you, Skyler" said Alex as he smiled. "Also, I'll admit, you really do make me smile".

Skyler chuckled before she hung up and Alex felt that he was having the best time of his life as he couldn't believe that he is going to go on another date with Skyler, though, he got up before walking over to the window to contemplate on how he was going to make his date with Skyler, special.

Meanwhile Blu 2099 had just recovered from his shock of Nigel 2099 managing to change everything and he quickly managed to get a sample of Alex the Owl's blood to create a chronic link between them before he got into an elevator that was going to take him to the next level of Alchemax.

"Alex?, can you hear me?" said Blu 2099 in hopes that Alex will hear him.

"Who's that?, who's talking?" asked Alex as he heard Blu 2099's voice.

"It's Blu, the one from 2099" said Blu 2099 as he revealed his identity.

"Are the other mes in my head, too?" asked Alex as he began to wonder.

"No, it's just me and you, old-timer" said Blu 2099 as he smiled. "I threw together a chronal-link program using a sample of your DNA. It's allowing me to communicate with you to the point and time it was taken. I just wish it was from earlier on. We have almost no time".

"Time until what?" asked Alex as he became confused.

"Until you're killed" said Blu 2099 as his voice became grim.

"Until I'm what now?" asked Alex as he began to chuckle nervously. "Because it kinda sounds like you said killed".

"Listen" said Blu 2099 as he finally got Alex's proper attention. "A lunatic named Nigel from 2099 created a time gateway. It was a one way trip that dumped him some time in the 2010s. He then used his advanced knowledge to build Alchemax years before it was supposed to be established. Transforming your world and mine".

"But I work for Alchemax" said Alex as he quickly realised what Blu 2099 was saying. "Are you saying that's somehow, wrong?".

"Completely" said Blu 2099 as he tried to get Alex to remember his former family. "At this point in time, you are busy having a family day out with your wife, Skyler and your three kids, Shilo, Merida and Kenny".

"Wait a minute, me and Skyler have kids?" said Alex before he began to laugh. "Awww, Blu, forget it, that's hasn't happened yet".

"You can't forget it" said Blu as he tried to convince Alex to not forget his former family.

"Where does this so-called death happen?" asked Alex as he became interested in his suppose death.

"Nigel's building another gateway on the 66th floor" said Blu 2099 as he began to explain. "So he can travel back and forth. I saw you being killed right there".

"By who?" asked Alex as he wondered who is suppose to kill him.

"I couldn't make it out" said Blu 2099 as he didn't want to give Alex a good reason to go to the 66th floor. "It doesn't matter, get out of the building".

"So a crazed killer can wander around the building without me to stop him? No way" said Alex as he didn't want run away. "Besides if I find this guy somewhere else, then I'm invincible since I can only die at the gateway right?".

"It's not an exact science, Alex" said Blu 2099 as he mentally face-palmed himself.

"Meaning what?" asked Alex as he got himself to go stop the bad guy that is roaming around in the building.

"You want to spend an hour getting a crash course on temporal physics?" asked Blu 2099 in an sarcastic manner. "No?, then do what I say".

"You've a lot to learn about priorities, pal, I'm gonna do what I think is right" said Alex as he became annoyed. "And that means going after bad guys, You want an Alex who'll do whatever you want? go play a videogame".

Unknown to Alex, though he likely suspected it, Blu 2099 was again mentally face-palming himself as he couldn't believe that Alex was actually going to ignore his advice and head towards the danger instead of running away from it, but, he had a feeling that he should have seen it coming.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Blu 2099 should have definitely seen that one coming, let's hope it isn't too late for him to save Alex. :(**


	4. Chasing after Angelus

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After ignoring Blu 2099's advice, Alex began making his way out of his own office before he was knocked into a wall by a nearby explosion and he was briefly knocked unconscious by it, but, he managed to wake up as well as getting back to his feet.

When he got back to his feet, he spotted a familiar female Spix Macaw hanging onto the wall in front him and he was shocked to realise that this very female Spix Macaw is actually his former enemy Angelus and it didn't take Alex long to realised what this meant.

"Save yourself..." said Angelus as she was saying this in her own voice. "...From me".

"Angelus?, she's the one coming for me?" wondered Alex as he became confused again. "But she's reformed".

The shock of finding out that Angelus is suppose to kill him only made Alex more determined to get to the sixty-sixth floor as he knew that he has to try to get his former enemy back to her senses before she does something that she will regret, this information only increased Alex's desire to help out his former enemy.

He continued to make his way to the sixty-sixth floor when he was spotted by a group of male Cockatoos and they attacked Alex, who managed to dodge their attacks as well as knocking them out as he got nearer and nearer to the sixty-sixth floor before he eventually came face-to-face with Angelus.

The two fought each other with Angelus quickly gaining the upper hand as she grabbed Alex in a bear hug while effectively draining his powers, but, Alex managed to deliver a punch to Angelus's face which caused her to release him before she began to run away as Alex began to have another conversation with Blu 2099.

"Hey Blu, I know who is suppose to kill me" said Alex as he began to explain. "It's Angelus, she's an former enemy of mine, she was a part of a group called the Elements".

"Ok, but, tell me this, Alex" said Blu 2099 as he tried to reach his own sixty-sixth floor. "How dangerous is Angelus?".

"She drains my powers on contact" said Alex as he knew this information will annoy Blu 2099. "She also has the power of the light".

"Terrific, Where are you now?" asked Blu 2099 as he didn't like the information that he was hearing. "And can you avoid Angelus?".

"I'm near the sixty-sixth floor" said Alex as he became annoyed with Blu 2099 again. "And yeah, I could avoid her, but, if she brings the whole building down, then people will be killed".

"Fine, now let me tell you something" said Blu 2099 as he sighed in his own annoyance. "If plan A, keeping you out of danger isn't working, then, we will go to plan B, I will go to my own sixty-sixth floor and see if we can solve this thing".

"Ok, but, also, one more thing" said Alex as he prepared himself for what he is going to say next. "It looks like Angelus is fighting herself, more than she is fighting me".

"Subcutaneous control chips would do the job" said Blu 2099 before he gave Alex some useful advice. "Be careful Alex, don't let her drain your powers".

When the conversation had ended, Alex continued to chase Angelus in the hope of helping her get free of the control chips that were controlling her and he eventually found her on the other side of a hallway much to his relief as he began to try to reason with her again.

"There you are" said Alex as he began call out Angelus. "Angelus!, you're being controlled!, fight it!".

"Fight...You...Instead" said Angelus before she threw an explosive cylinder object at Alex.

The resulting explosion sent Alex backwards on his back before he quickly back to his feet only realise that Angelus is gone again, much to his annoyance as he knew that he needs to chase her again and he did so in hopes of continuing his efforts to free Angelus from the mind-control chips.

"Great, She took off again" said Alex as he continued to chase Angelus.

"Yeah, if only you do the same" said Blu 2099 as he was still annoyed.

"Blu, if you don't get that I don't turn my back on danger" said Alex as his annoyance grew. "No matter what the cost, then, you got no business calling yourself a hero".

"Wow, I'm hurt, guess what else I am?, STILL ALIVE" said Blu 2099 as he became sarcastic. "Let's hope, that you get to keep saying the same thing".

Later on, Alex was still searching for Angelus when she attacked him again and he was pinned down on the ground with Angelus on top of him as he struggled to keep himself from being killed and he was fighting back against Angelus, though, it was proving to be rather tricky.

"We've been a lot of things to each other, Angelus" said Alex as he tried to stop Angelus from continuing her attack. "But you've never been anyone's puppet".

"Oh good, stand there and call her names, great plan!" said Blu 2099 as he remained sarcastic while Alex kicked Angelus away.

"Maybe I should make myself scarce" said Alex as he still tried to reason with Angelus. "Angelus listen!, You've got a chip inside you that's making you do this!".

"Just making it...Easier" said Angelus before she punched Alex away which caused the latter to fly backwards through the air.

"The longer that thing's in you" said Alex as he continued to try to reason with Angelus. "The more it's rewiring your thinking".

"No, no it...CAN'T!" said Angelus before she ran off again.

While Alex continued to chase after Angelus, Blu 2099 was busy fighting off more of Nigel 2099's minions and he defeated them with ease as he continued to make his way to his own sixty-sixth floor while hoping that Alex doesn't get there first as he knows that will only mean the vision will come true.


	5. Confronting Nigel 2099 and Angelus

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After Blu 2099 had managed to get closer to his own sixty-sixth floor, Alex had managed to reach his sixty-sixth floor and he was now looking at both Angelus, Nigel and Forestus who was busy making sure that the gateway was working properly.

When he decided to make his way towards them, Alex walked in the direction of Angelus as he still hoped to bring Angelus out of the grip of the mind-control chips that are controlling her before he began shouting at Angelus in order to get her attention.

"Back off!, Angelus, you're a puppet!" said Alex as he got Angelus's attention. "Fight the puppet-master, not me!".

"Difficult...for me...too" said Angelus as she walked over to Alex.

"You don't know what you're doing" said Alex as he stopped walking.

"I know enough, you have to die" said Angelus as she, too, stopped walking.

"Or we both can live" said Alex as he continued to try to reason with Angelus.

"You think...You're so much better than I am" said Angelus as she glared at Alex. "Acting like...You're so worried about me".

"I'm worried about what you'll do to other people" said Alex before admitting his own danger. "And yeah to me, but if you can fight it-".

"She can't, trust me" said Nigel 2099 as he turned to face Alex.

Alex had finally got a good look at an old male Cockatoo wearing scientist clothes and Alex quickly realised that the male cockatoo scientist is none other than Nigel 2099, the same guy responsible for changing everything for the worst, with the mere sight of him disgusting Alex.

"Ah yeah, I always trust people who are trying to kill me" said Alex as he spoke in an sarcastic manner. "So you're the head lunatic?, We haven't been properly introduced, I'm the guy who's gonna stop your plans".

"Good luck with that" said Nigel 2099 before he looked at Angelus. "Angelus, finish him".

"Can't...Can't" said Angelus as she resisted the control chips.

"Impressive resistance" said Nigel 2099 before activating some buttons. "But activating all the control chips...releasing your more powerful side...should do the trick".

Alex could do nothing, but, watch as Angelus was still trying to resist the mind-control chips and it was clear that she is fighting a losing battle before she eventually allowed her more powerful side to be unleashed with the sight horrifying Alex as he had never seen her more powerful side before.

It turns out that it was a new form and Angelus has appeared more bulkier as well as having become much taller than Alex along with having orange eyes as she glared at Alex before she began to attack him, but, Alex was ready for her as he dodged her attempted strike before delivering some punches of his own.

Anti-Angelus, as she is now called due to her new form, managed to land a few strikes of her own as Alex managed to turn on his prototype armour as well as activating his wing-blade while Anti-Angelus brought out her dagger as they began an wing-blade vs dagger battle with Alex's wing-blade winning the battle.

Eventually Alex managed to knock the dagger out of Anti-Angelus's wings before using his powers to fire Anti-Angelus straight into a more private part of the gateway as he began to make his way inside the same area in hopes of finding Anti-Angelus hoping that he has defeated her.

"Oh!, umm...Hello?" asked Alex as he searched for Anti-Angelus. "Angelus?, We all done here?, Huh?, how about that?, Blu, good news, turns out you were wrong!, I hope that doesn't wound your ego".

"What?, you think if you die" said Blu 2099 as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll be happy to be right?".

"I don't think you're happy to be wrong" said Alex as he became more certain of his victory.

"Then you know as little about me" said Blu 2099 as he was refusing to take any chances. "As you think I know about you".

"What I know is that Angelus looks to be down for the count" said Alex as he became a little bit uncertain. "Better make sure though, so...can we call this a wrap, Angelus?, maybe go grab some coffee?, laugh about it?".

Alex continued to search for Anti-Angelus and he had no idea that Angelus wasn't defeated at all, she was patiently waiting for Alex to fall into her trap with her plan going perfectly as she watched her prey walk, unknowingly, deeper and deeper into her trap, while she waited for the right time to pounce on her unsuspecting prey.


	6. Dangerous situation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Anti-Angelus was waiting to pounce on him, Alex had made his way towards some crates that are stacked around him in a square formation and he began to seriously consider that he had definitely beaten Anti-Angelus as he thought that was it.

"Ok, I guess, I can go back now" said Alex as he thought he defeated Anti-Angelus. "And take out, Nigel 2099, once and for all".

Suddenly, he heard a loud THUD behind as Anti-Angelus quickly threw some tentacles from her body at Alex which resulted in the latter ending up being caught as he realised that he had been deceived by his former enemy, much to his own annoyance.

"Oh great, she was waiting for me" groaned Alex before feeling his powers being drained from him. "No!, No!, NOOOOOO!".

" **Trying**... **To cure you** " growled Anti-Angelus as she began to smile at her enemy becoming weaker.

"Go...Cure...yourself!" said Alex as he managed to get himself by punching the tentacles into letting him go. "Nice try...didn't work".

" **Yes** , **it did** " growled Anti-Angelus as she began to quickly get into her fighting stance. " **Now to finish the job**!".

Alex, himself, got into a fighting stance despite his dizziness as he began to try to defeat Anti-Angelus again, but, it was clear that he had lost a lot of his powers which effectively meant that his prototype armour is also weakened as a result and this proved to be bad news for Alex.

Anti-Angelus now, clearly, has the upper hand in the fight as she began to throw a lot of effective punches that threw Alex backwards a few times before she watched as Alex held onto his injured shoulder as he still tried to reason with Anti-Angelus despite his condition as well as his predicament.

"Ok, ok, the chip they stuck in you is messing with your power!" said Alex as he looked at Anti-Angelus. "Fight it, Angelus!".

" **You're**... **about**... **to die** " said Anti-Angelus as she formed her own wing-blade as she attempted to strike Alex, who dodged it.

"Angelus, don't you get it!?" said Alex as he tried to give himself as much time to recover as possible. "This is your chance to take back your mind, you can end this now".

" **Yes**... **end this**..." growled Anti-Angelus as she began to smile.

"Good" said Alex as he thought he had finally got through to Angelus.

"... **By ending you**!" growled Anti-Angelus as she again tried to strike Alex with her wing-blade, but, Alex dodged it again.

"Prototype armour's broken, fantastic" said Alex after falling to his knees and looking at his prototype armour's condition. "Uh, Blu!, you might get to be right after all".

"Believe me, that's the last thing I want!" said Blu 2099 as he was getting closer to his own sixty-sixth floor.

He fought off more Cockatoo guards as he managed to get a key to the next door and he was three doors away when a time distortion ruined his direct route and he was forced to take an alternative route to the sixty-sixth floor which involved battling more guards as well as failed zombie-like creatures.

Blu 2099 kept fighting off the zombie-like creatures as he continued to make his way towards his own Sixty-sixth floor as he was hoping that he isn't too late to save Alex from fulfilling the horrible vision that he saw hours earlier knowing that he has to do everything in his power to prevent the vision from coming true.

Meanwhile, Alex was again in the grip of Anti-Angelus's tentacles as she began draining more of his power and the effort to free himself was costing Alex more of his strength as he attempted to keep himself alive until Blu 2099 comes to his aid, though, he was running out of time.

" **Almost**... **pity you**!" growled Anti-Angelus as she mocked Alex, who managed to get himself free.

"That makes...two of us" said Alex as he struggled to his feet before trying to attack Anti-Angelus in his dizziness.

Alex managed to attack Anti-Angelus, despite his dizziness, though his attacks had little effect on Anti-Angelus before she grabbed him with her tentacles again as she began to pick him up and slamming him repeatedly on the ground in different directions before he was thrown back towards Nigel 2099.

Nigel 2099 could only watch with a smile on his face as he witnessed Alex bounce along the floor before coming to a complete stop at a few metres away from him while Anti-Angelus managed to jump her way a few metres behind Alex, who looked behind him to see that he is effectively trapped.

"Good try, Alex" said Nigel 2099 as he began mocking Alex. "But I've had an hundred years to plan this, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I kept you close to keep an eye on you...make use of you, but, now you are done and I'm done with you".

"Blu...A, a little help?" asked Alex as he began to try to crawl away from Anti-Angelus. "Blu...if you're there...I have nothing left...no power...no...no nothing...you tried to warn me...I was an idiot".

"Stop talking about yourself in the past tense" said Blu 2099 as he hurried up his pace. "This isn't over!".

"Spoken like someone...who isn't here" said Alex as he continued to try to crawl away from Anti-Angelus.

"I will be, just hold on!" said Blu 2099 as he kept on hurrying to his own sixty-sixth floor. "I'm doing what I can, come on Alex!, where's the never-say-die attitude?".

"I don't need to say it..." said Alex as he tried to recover as much of his strength as he can. "...To do it and I'm out of jokes".

Knowing that Alex isn't going to hold out for much longer, Blu 2099 finally got the key to the sixty-sixth floor after he had battled more of Nigel 2099's guards as well as the zombie-like creatures as he began to make his way to the door of his own sixty-sixth floor in hopes of getting to Alex in time.


	7. Blu 2099 vs Anti-Angelus

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Blu 2099 was unlocking the door to his own sixty-sixth floor, Alex was still trying to crawl away from Anti-Angelus as he tried to buy himself some enough time to get his strength back and he felt his strength coming back, though, it wasn't enough to survive.

"Come on Alex...hold it together" said Alex as he felt more of his strength returning. "Just another few seconds...to get your strength back".

Suddenly, Anti-Angelus managed to grab him again and she had Alex in an tight bear hug as Alex quickly made his escape of the tight bear hug by head-butting Anti-Angelus as they separated from each other, though, they had no idea Blu 2099 has entered his own sixty-sixth floor and he was making his way to his own time gateway.

Unfortunely for Alex, Anti-Angelus managed to recover from being head-butted and she roared at him which caused Alex to look at his wing before clenching it as he turned his attention back to Anti-Angelus as they gave each other a final punch in the face, with Anti-Angelus's powerful punch killing Alex.

"NO!", not this time!" shouted Blu 2099 as he sent his webs into gateway. "Why didn't he listen to me?, I should have found a way to get him to listen".

Luckily he had managed to get a tight grip on Alex and he pulled the through the gateway before catching him as he began to carry him towards one of the healing regenerators which he hopes would heal Alex and bring him back from the dead knowing that he needs him to have any chance of saving their restoring their respective timelines.

Meanwhile Forestus wasn't in a happy mood as she was wondering why Nigel 2099 would want to interfere with time travel and she was finding it to be a crazy thing to be doing in the first place and she made her emotions very clear to Nigel 2099 when she finally got the chance.

"What have you gotten me into the middle of, Nigel?" asked Forestus as she began to panic. "I'm just a scientist, you know-".

"Stop whining, Forestus, you knew I was out to change the future" said Nigel 2099 as he, briefly, looked at Forestus.

"I didn't know that the future was going to start, fighting back!" said Forestus as her panicky state grew. "The forces we're unleashing with this quantum tunnel-".

"It's under control" said Nigel 2099 as he finally faced Forestus.

"It's out of control" said Forest as she continued to complain. "If Alex comes back, he'll be able to stop it".

"We'll just send Anti-Angelus after him" said Nigel 2099 as he tried to assure Forestus. "The gateway just needs a minute to recharge, if it's going to send her through safely".

Back with Blu 2099, he was still carrying the lifeless Alex the Owl and he managed to reach an healing regenerator as he put Alex the Owl into the chamber before closing the top as well as pushing a few buttons which activated the healing regenerator in hopes of bringing Alex the Owl back to life.

"This has to work, it has to!" said Blu 2099 before he heard the alarm. "Oh no!, the gateway's powering up".

He quickly swung on his webs as he landed in front of the gateway where he looked through the gateway to see Anti-Angelus before the latter began to try to get to Blu 2099's side of the gateway, but, unfortunely for Anti-Angelus, Blu 2099 wasn't going to let that happen without a fight as he was determined to defeat Alex's former enemy.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Blu 2099 as he went straight through the gateway and kicked Anti-Angelus away. "Bring it on, Anti-Angelus".

"What!, seriously!" shouted Forestus as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "There is a future Blu, now!?".

"Don't worry" said Nigel 2099 as he was confident that Blu 2099 will be defeated. "Anti-Angelus will step on this one".

Unfortunely for Blu 2099's evil foe, he was proven wrong when Anti-Angelus threw her tentacles at Blu 2099...except that they didn't stick to him and they left him as soon as they touched him with this coming as a surprise to Forestus as she couldn't believe Anti-Angelus can't drain Blu 2099's powers.

"I don't understand!" said Forestus as she was hoping for an explanation. "Why aren't Anti-Angelus's powers draining his-"

"Because mine aren't virus based" said Blu 2099 as he answered Forestus's question. "If you have to know".

"Didn't know, don't care" said Nigel 2099 as he began to watch the battle unfold.

It was quickly proven early in the fight between the two, that Blu 2099 has the advantage as he punched Anti-Angelus in the face before kicking her in the stomach which put Anti-Angelus on the defensive as she tried to fight back, but, she was clearly fighting a losing battle against a well-trained opponent.

During the battle, Blu 2099 managed to spot the mind-control chips when they came to the surface of Anti-Angelus's body during her regeneration of recovery with two of the mind-control chips ended up being pulled off by Blu 2099 until only one mind-control chip was left, though, Blu 2099 was about to get some happy news.

It was, also, during the battle when he found out that Alex the Owl has come back to life and he was in danger from zombie-like creatures which are products of failed experiments as they tried to break the healing regenerator that Alex was placed in, but, Blu 2099 managed to save Alex's life, though, Anti-Angelus has her mind clearly set on Blu 2099.

She began to punch him in the face repeatedly before grabbing him and she jumped into the air before slamming Blu 2099 back onto the ground hard as she punched him across the face again, though, Blu 2099 managed to kick her away as he continued his fight with her until he managed to pull the final mind-control chip off Anti-Angelus.


	8. A gateway problem

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After being freed from the mind-control chips, Anti-Angelus felt herself regaining control of her mind and the first thing that she remembered was the fact Nigel 2099 is the bird responsible for taking over her mind and placing her under his control to be used as his puppet.

She turned her attention to Nigel 2099, who now realised that he has lost control of Anti-Angelus as he began to try to get away from her while the latter was moving towards him with anger in her orange eyes as she continued to move towards Nigel 2099.

"You...did it to me!, planted that chip in me..." said Anti-Angelus as her anger grew. "...CONTROLLED ME!".

"I didn't control you, Angelus, I freed you" said Nigel 2099 as he continued to back away from Anti-Angelus. "We both know you wanted Alex dead, you should be thanking me".

"LET ME SHOW YOU!, JUST HOW GRATEFUL I AM!" shouted Anti-Angelus as she glared at Nigel 2099.

"No!, keep back!" said Nigel 2099 as he tried to prevent Anti-Angelus from attacking him.

"One side, you fool" said Forestus as she realised that the two are heading in her and the gateway's direction. "Before...".

She didn't have time to say anything else because of the fact that Anti-Angelus, due to finally having enough of Nigel 2099's excuses, suddenly pushed both her and Nigel 2099 into the time gateway while taking herself into the time gateway with them in the process, which caused an new enemy altogether for Blu 2099 and Alex the Owl to battle.

Meanwhile, Alex the Owl is still in the healing regenerator and it didn't take long for the healing process to be completed as Alex ending up get out of the healing regenerator, though, he lost his footing due to not walking for so long as he tried to make sense of where he is as the whole place didn't look familiar to him.

"Room...spinning...I can barely stand..." said Alex as he struggled to walk. "...Where am I?"

"You're in 2099, Alex" said Blu 2099 as he helped Alex get used to his new surroundings. "The cellular regenerator healed you".

"I hope my medical insurance covers that" said Alex as he finally stood on his own two feet.

"Focus Alex, we have to test the gateway" said Blu 2099 as he tried to get Alex to hurry up. "Toss something small into it".

"Oh, come on, Blu...doesn't coming back from the dead..." said Alex as he felt dizzy. "...entitle me to a breather?".

"We need to see if the gateway's restablished" said Blu 2099 as he still tried to get Alex to hurry up. "And every second that...".

"Okay!, okay, okay, fine, I'm on it" said Alex as he managed to regain control of himself.

Alex quickly made his way to the time gateway where he managed to find a small object and he picked it up as he knew that Blu 2099 wanted him to throw something small into the time gateway in order to test the gateway to see if it's fine or that it needs major improvements.

"I am gonna toss a piece of junk to see if the gate's working one way" said Alex before he threw the small object. "Incoming!".

"It came through, perfect" said Blu 2099 as he allowed himself to smile at the gateway still working.

"Plus, I'm feeling like my old self" said Alex as he knew that his strength has returned. "Strength and everything".

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing" said Blu 2099 as he was glad to hear that Alex is back to full strength. "The cellular regenerator had your DNA on record".

"Good, stand back" said Alex as he prepared himself to get through the gateway.

"Uh, what do you mean?" asked Blu 2099 as he felt uneasy.

"I'm coming through the gateway" said Alex as he felt desperate to get through the gateway.

"Wait!, the return circuits are fried" said Blu 2099 as he knew that the gateway wasn't working properly. "I won't be able to come through, even if you set it up on that end, I'll be stuck here".

"So, fix it" said Alex as he thought the solution was on Blu 2099's end of the gateway.

"I can't, the technology doesn't exist here yet" said Blu 2099 as he revealed the solution is not on his end of the gateway. "You need to find the repair parts on your side and then send them through, I'll guide you to where they are".

Suddenly Alex was attacked by a giant tentacle and the impact sent him flying backwards a few metres before he got back to his feet as he began to wonder what exactly had attacked him, though, he let Blu 2099 about himself being attacked by the tentacles.

"What the heck is that?" asked Alex as he was confused.

"What happened?" asked Blu 2099 as he began to wonder what Alex is talking about.

"I'm looking at a tentacle" said Alex as he began to explain about his attacker. "And they are really big".

"Yeah, something like that" said Blu 2099 as he realised what Alex is talking about. "Came at me, when the gateway first got overloaded".

"It looks like one of Angelus's tentacles..." said Alex as he, briefly, thought about Angelus. "...But really messed up".

"Look, just watch out for them, there may be more" said Blu 2099 as he warned Alex.

"Oh, believe me, whatever's trying to kill me at anytime" said Alex as he agreed with Blu 2099's warning. "There's always more, so where to?".

"Get to the hydroponic jungle, you'll find what you need, there" said Blu 2099 as he gave the directions.

Alex quickly headed straight to the hydroponic jungle and he was told by Blu 2099 to find three atomic batteries as well as to make sure that they don't him or each other, otherwise they will explode and Alex will be dead for certain, something that Blu 2099 didn't want happening again.


	9. An Atomic situation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Alex is still making his way to the hydroponic jungle and he arrived there while still remembering Blu 2099's warning about not letting the atomic batteries touch himself or each other with the warning still running through his head as he arrived at the first control room.

He managed to shut down the controls and grab the first battery before doing the same to the other two control rooms as he grabbed the final two atomic batteries before making his way back to the time gateway, though, he was attacked again by the tentacles again, but, something worse had happened.

"Uh, Blu, you remember saying to keep the parts separate?" asked Alex as he chuckled nervously. "Let's just say for the sake of an argument...that didn't work out, just how much of an explosion are we talking about?".

"It's crater the city" said Blu 2099 as he became confused. "Why are you ask...wait...don't tell me".

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" asked Alex as he was hoping for a solution.

"Not for you, there isn't" said Blu 2099 as he tried to stay calm. "Get them to the gateway as fast as you can".

Alex was doing everything that he can to get back to the gateway room and he knows that he only has an hour left before the atomic batteries would explode as he enters the sewers, but, while on his way to the gateway room, he heard a very familiar voice and it was a voice that he hasn't heard in a long time.

"My, my, my, a blast from the past" said the voice which was proven to be female. "Such an active little, owl, brings back so many memories, you aren't suppose to be here, you know".

"That voice...that voice!" said Alex as he has heard the voice before. "It sounds like...no, it couldn't be...".

"The security systems, told me" said the female voice as she continued to play with Alex's mind. "You're here and that you've been very, very, naughty, but, you just keep running around, spreading your wings, little Owl...I'll be right with you, so we can relive old times".

"Uh, it must be the speakers distorting it" said Alex as he thought there was a problem with the speakers. "By the way, who builds speakers in the sewers, anyway?, what's up with that?".

Alex eventually made his way to the gateway room only to find that the door is shut before he managed to open the doors as he began putting the atomic batteries on the ground while making sure that they didn't touch each other as he knew that will only increase the chances of an explosion.

"I'm in the gateway room! said Alex as he picked up the first atomic battery.

"Alright, throw the parts through" said Blu 2099 as he instructed Alex on what to do. "One at a time!, passing them through the energy stream should reverse the energy build-up, but, if you toss them in together, it'll trigger the-".

"Ok, ok, I get it!" said Alex as he threw the first atomic battery through the gateway. "We got any clue, why Angelus's tentacles keeping coming out of nowhere?".

"She may still be alive..." said Blu 2099 as he caught the first atomic battery. "...between dimensions and trying to get out".

"Or drag us in" said Alex as he threw in the second and third atomic batteries into the gateway.

"Wish I knew how..." said Blu 2099 as he caught the second and third atomic batteries before being attacked by the tentacles again. "...to get rid of these annoying tentacles!".

"Have you got the new parts in place?" asked Alex as Blu 2099 had just finished doing just that.

"Yeah, just have to activate the breakers" said Blu 2099.

"Good plan" said Alex.

"Without getting killed" said Blu 2099.

"Oh, better plan" said Alex.

Blu 2099 was attacked by more of Nigel 2099's minions as he managed to fend them off before activating the three atomic batteries when he pushed them into their slots before another wave of Nigel 2099's minions began attacking him which caused Blu 2099 to fight back against Nigel 2099's minions.

* * *

 **Well, you got to admit, Nigel 2099's minions are very annoying.**

 **Hey everyone, in case you didn't notice, I have a poll on my profile that will let you vote on who, should the next Super Rio story or series, focus on and you have plenty of choices to choose from. I can't wait to find out who you choose.**

 **Also, you can add more than one OC to the Super Rio 2099 auditions, I will make sure to announce that in the next update. :)**

 **One more thing, please read and review this story. :)**


End file.
